


Dear Old Friend

by YellowSniper64



Series: Dear Darling [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, email, shaymien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSniper64/pseuds/YellowSniper64
Summary: After years of, well, nothing, Damien wonders if he'd get a response from an old email address.





	Dear Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [twenty-seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061876) by [mourningafter (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mourningafter). 

Damien had the email address typed out already, drilled in his mind from years prior. Up until 5 years prior, to be exact, when Damien had to say goodbye after his junior of high school. 

Damien Haas and Shayne Topp had been the couple goals of that year; they were practically always together, and when they weren't? Well, it wasn't for long. The last day of school, a huge argument broke out between the two before the Haas family was set to move. Things were never resolved, and the pair had been too scared to message each other ever since. 

_Dear Shayne,_

No, Damien couldn't do this. He slammed the backspace button and spun in his chair away from his desk. There was next to no chance that Shayne still had the same email, so why was he so worried? He had no idea. 

Shayne was a big personality on YouTube now, and he was happy. Even if he didn't only use a professional email now, why would he pay attention to some guy he used to know years ago that had hurt him?

If Shayne didn't respond, he didn't respond. If there was a notification saying that email didn't exist anymore, then so be it. That's what Damien finally decided as he began writing.

_Dear Shayne,_

_Hi. I don't know if you still have this email, but if you do, I wanted to check-in._

So far, it was pretty easy. Damien realized he should probably say it was him, though.

_This is Damien by the way. I'm really sorry about everything. You seem to be doing well, I've seen a few Smosh videos. You honestly don't have to respond if this even goes through but I'm in LA. _

_I'm here for a voice acting job but I had some free time so I thought why not do the idiotic thing and try your own email. I really do feel bad about the argument we had. I know it was years ago, and you have your own life, and maybe you even forgot about me. _

_I probably shouldn't put a lot of time into writing this and figuring out what to say formally since you either won't get this or respond. I really am sorry and I've missed you for a long time._

_Since I don't know how to sign out this email, I'm just going to say bye?_

_-Damien Haas_

** _Sent._ **

__Despite waiting a few minutes, nothing came back saying the email didn't exist. 


End file.
